


Oh My God They Were Neighbors - High School AU

by ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie/pseuds/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie
Summary: Dean meets their new next-door neighbors and is immediately smitten with Jo, who just so happens to be his same age, so he offers to help her unpack after school.Jo soon realizes her new bedroom window is facing Dean's before he does.





	Oh My God They Were Neighbors - High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for High School AU's and this one was inspired by my previous one, Check Yes Juliet. 
> 
> Enjoy! And if you like it or have any ideas/suggestions for the story comment below!

His mother had just called him downstairs. She'd mentioned something yesterday about their new neighbors coming over, that's probably what this was.

 

He reached the bottom of the stairs and followed the sound of her mother's voice, which brought him to the kitchen.

 

"Dean, these are our new neighbors, Ellen, and her daughter, Jo." 

 

" _Whoa_ ," He thought as he laid eyes on her. Dean expected it to be some neighborhood boy his mother was trying to get him to become friends with again, but this was a pleasant surprise. 

 

Jo didn't mind him, either. His feathered, toffee brown hair, light freckles all over his face, and his eyes... a bright green, like rolling hills she wanted to run through forever. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Ellen." Dean held out his hand and shook Ellen's before switching to Jo, who already outreached her hand before he could.

 

"Nice to meet you." Jo said, beating him to it.

 

He smirked and shook her hand, "Likewise." He lingered for but a second as he pulled his hand away; unintentionally dragging his fingers across hers, leaving a slight tingling sensation in both of their fingertips.

 

"Dean, why don't you and Jo go outside while Ellen and I talk?" His mother instructed.

 

"Yeah, sure." Dean complied, holding the back door open for Jo.

 

After the two stepped out, Ellen spoke up, "He sure has taken to her, hasn't he?"

 

Mary smiled, "You noticed that too?"

 

"I'd have to be blind not to," Ellen snickered.

 

"He's always been a charmer, even before he could speak."

 

"Mm," Ellen nodded, "I just hope his charm doesn't get him into trouble."

 

"Oh, don't worry. He's a good boy. He wouldn't hurt her." Mary reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Let's hope so." She paused, changing the subject, "You have two boys, right?"

 

"Yes, Sam, he's twelve. He went home with his friend after school. He's staying for dinner, so you won't get to meet him today."

 

"That's alright, I'll meet him next time."

 

 

 

Jo sat on the porch step, unsure of what she's supposed to be doing out here.

 

Dean was kicking the grass, his hands in his pockets, trying to think of conversation, "So, where do you live? You just moved in, right?"

 

"Yeah, just next door."

 

"Oh, cool." He hoped he had come off as nonchalant, and that the information didn't excite him. "Do you need any help moving in?"

 

"It wouldn't hurt." A sly smile grew on her lips. Her stare lingered, in hopes he would catch on to her flirting.

 

Dean smirked, "You know where to find me. Just chuck some pebbles at my window or play me a song on your boombox to get my attention."

 

She laughed, "I think I'll stick with the doorbell."

 

"Fine, I guess chivalry is dead." He joked.

 

"Guess so. You could always bring it back." 

 

He smiled, catching on, "Do you want me to bring it back?"

 

Jo smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

 

The back door opened suddenly, "Jo, honey, your father's home so we're going to go get some dinner."

 

"Oh, okay." She stood, admittedly a little disappointed at having to leave so soon.

 

"It was nice meeting you," He smirked.

 

She smiled, "See you soon." 

 

 

Later that night, Dean retired to his bedroom.

 

He flicked on the light and pulled off his shirt, tossing it into the hamper. Then sliding off his jeans, and then his socks.

 

Jo sighed as she looked around her bedroom at the boxes upon boxes she had to unpack, "What a mess."

 

She sat on her bed, drawing the curtains back to look out, when movement in the window caught her eye. _"Oh my god, that's Dean's bedroom,"_  She thought. Her eyes widened when pulled off his shirt. Watching his bare back muscles move underneath those broad shoulders, she couldn't help but stare. "He must not see me. I shouldn't be watching." Then he pulled off his jeans. _"Whoa. Oh god, please don't take off your underwear."_  Although, to be honest, part of her was curious.

 

He turned towards his dresser and stopped in his tracks, seeing Jo sitting in front of the window across from his.

 

_"SHIT."_  Jo thought. _"He sees me. This is bad. This is really bad. Why did I look for so long?"_

 

Dean stood for a couple seconds like a deer in the headlights, not unlike Jo, realizing she had caught him in nothing but his boxers. He walked over and got on his knees, sliding the window open, and Jo did the same. They were only around ten feet apart, the houses in this neighborhood were pretty close together.

 

"How long have you been sitting there?"

 

Jo cleared her throat, "....not long."

 

Dean chuckled awkwardly, especially because he was still just in his underwear. "So... how are you liking the new house?"

 

"It's nice. It's bigger than our last place. The neighbors seem nice. The ones I've met, anyway."

 

Dean situated his elbows on the windowsill, "How's the unpacking coming?"

 

"Ugh, don't remind me."

 

"Don't worry, I'll help you." 

 

"Thank you, you really don't have to."

 

"I want to. Besides, you could probably use some help with the heavy lifting."

 

"You think I'm not strong?"

 

"Well...."

 

"Well, what?"

 

"Hey, Jo, is your mother in h-" Her father, William, said as he stepped into her room. He stopped, upon seeing that she wasn't talking to her mother like he'd thought, but a nearly naked teenage boy across from her window.

 

Dean's heart pounded, this did not look good for him. 

 

"Jo, what is this?" Her father asked.

 

"It's nothing, I swear, we were just talking."

 

He approached the window, "Son, you better have a good reason for talking to my daughter in your underwear."

 

"Uh, I was getting undressed and I saw her staring at me-"

 

"I was not _staring_." Jo defended, yet her pink cheeks defied her.

 

Dean continued, "So I just asked her how long she'd been sitting there. That's all."

 

Jo nodded as her father looked to her for confirmation.

 

William couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I'm sorry for misjudging you. What's your name?"

 

He smiled, relieved, "Dean. I met your wife and Jo earlier."

 

"That's right, she mentioned the neighbor and her boys. Well, it's good to meet you, Dean. I'm William, most people call me Bill."

 

"It's nice to meet you, too. I just wish it was under different circumstances," Dean chuckled.

 

William laughed, "I like you. Now, why don't you get dressed and Jo, you give him some privacy," He winked at Dean, jokingly.

 

"Wow, your dad is really cool." Dean said after her father left her room.

 

"Yeah, tell me about it. I thought he was going to kick your ass," Jo snickered. "I better go. Get dressed, with your curtains closed this time."

 

"Hey, no one's lived there in years, I haven't had to worry about peeping Toms until today." He smirked.

 

She mirrored his expression, rolling her eyes, "I'm leaving. Goodnight."

 

"Night." He stood, closing the window and drawing the curtains.

 

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked, entering his brother's room.

 

Dean jumped, "God, you scared me! When did you get home?"

 

"Just now. Who were you talking to?"

 

"The new neighbor. She's my age, her name is Jo."

 

"...in your underwear?"

 

"I was changing and I started to go to my dresser and I saw her in her window, and she was looking at me. So I went and asked her how long she had been there."

 

"Ew, that's so weird!"

 

"No, you don't get it. Dude, she was watching me get undressed. She could've looked away when she saw me, but she didn't. She totally likes me, it doesn't get any more obvious than that."

 

"I still don't get why you didn't get dressed first..."

 

"I didn't think about it, okay? A girl I like was watching me take off my clothes, I was caught off guard."

 

"So is she pretty?"

 

Dean walked over to his dresser, rifling through pajama pants, "Oh,  _really_  pretty. She has long blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, a cute nose, and her smile..." He beamed, smiling to himself. 

 

Sam grinned, "Someone's in looovvee." He said, sing-songy.

 

Dean tisked, "Shut up, I just met her." He grabbed a pair from his drawer and slipped them on. He passed Sam to grab a t-shirt from his closet.

 

"Does she have a little sister?" Sam asked.

 

He smirked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, "Why?"

 

"Just wondering..." 

 

Dean chuckled, "No. But if it's a girlfriend you want, I can help you there."

 

"Really?" Sam gleamed.

 

"Hell yeah. What else are big brother's for?"


End file.
